The present invention relates to a guide device for a long object such as a flexible cable or hose that supplies electricity or liquid to a moving body included in a machine tool. With the long object accommodated, the guide device protects and guides the long object in accordance with movement of the moving body.
For example, patent document 1 discloses this type of long object guide device known in the prior art. The long object guide device disclosed in patent document 1 includes links pivotally coupled in line. An accommodation space extends in the guide device in the linear direction. When the long object guide device is used, one end of the long object guide device is coupled to the moving body that reciprocates in the linear direction, and the other end is fixed to a fixing portion.
The long object guide device protects and guides the long object, which is accommodated in the accommodation space, in accordance with reciprocal movement of the moving body. In this case, the long object guide device is arranged so that an intermediate portion of the long object guide device includes a curved part. The curved part moves in the linear direction in accordance with the reciprocal movement of the moving body.